dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Marauder Vehicle
Nickname "Marauder Vehicle" is a blue 6-wheeled military truck outfitted with a dented spiked grille guard and reinforced with steel sheets. It serves as a replacement to the barricade as well as the final boss of stage 3. Marauder Vehicle has an attack sequence comprised of 3 phases: #Marauder Vehicle stays idle for a short period of time. Gunner comes out of the open roof hatch and shoots with a light machine gun at all units and zombies that come close to the truck. #Marauder Vehicle moves forward, close to the middle of the battlefield, and instantly killing all units and zombies in its way before backing up a little. #The gunner says "Go go go!", sending out Naked, Lubber, and Rifleman out of the bus through the back door in varying amounts one by one. After sending out all the marauders for the wave, Marauder Vehicle quickly backs up a bit. Repeat sequence. Starting from the second wave, Robber will begin to appear as well. Marauder Vehicle can only send up to four waves of marauders. By the time the fourth and last wave of marauders have been sent, the 37-second timer would have reached 0 and the large wave of zombies will arrive. If players manage to survive that though, Marauder Vehicle will become somewhat less troublesome. It still follows the same attack sequence but upon reaching the third phase, it will immediately back up since no marauders are left to send out, leaving only Gunner to shoot at all units who get near with his LMG and ramming into units with the truck. It's worth noting that Marauder Vehicle will destroy any stationary units that are dropped on it. Whenever a rage ability that has health is used against it, the object will be instantly destroyed. If dropped directly into Marauder Vehicle, Turret, as well as Generator, will simply explode and leave behind a fire pool while Nitrogen will deal a small amount of damage upon being dropped and freeze any enemies who happen to be near before being destroyed. Turret's bullets cannot damage the truck nor can it be triggered by it. Likewise, Nitrogen won't freeze and slow the bus down. Strategy See: Marauder Vehicle/Strategies Abilities *Drives forward, dealing damage equal to an enemy's current health. **Deals critical hits on human units and zombies. *Gunner guards the truck from nearby units with an LMG while it's backed up. **Ranged attack with a high rate of fire. *Sends out Naked, Lubber, Riflemen, and Robber. *Fire resistance. *Explosion resistance. First Encountered *Stage 3, Mission 51. Trivia * Marauder Vehicle is the third boss that has been added, the others being Paramedic, Boss, and Cephalopods. ** Marauder Vehicle is the only boss without its own Zombiepedia entry. *** It is also the only encounterable enemy in the main game fought in a mission without its own Zombiepedia entry. * There are several bugs that may occur when fighting against Marauder Vehicle. ** Units who fight along the path of the marauders may wind up ignoring to attack the truck and simply keep moving past the left side of the battlefield, similar to when units destroy the barricade in any other mission. ** If units or zombies are positioned in a specific spot along Marauder Vehicle, they will get killed instantly upon touching it as though they were charged into like when the truck moves forward. This usually occurs when a unit changes direction from moving to attack the truck to fighting a close marauder instead. ** If a fire pool is created near the door where marauders step out of, their fire circumvention AI may lead them to walk into Marauder Vehicle, instantly killing them. ** If a unit turns into a zombie while inside the area Marauder Vehicle occupies, it will proceed to attack the truck until it is killed, unlike stationary units, which are instantly destroyed upon being dropped right into the truck. * The gunner's LMG functions differently in the boss battle and in the Corn Farm Event. In the mission, it targets one enemy at a time with fixed damage and range and can be fired for longer than the standard four seconds. It also produces a sound effect similar to that of Bill's rifle. In the event, it behaves and sounds more like Bill's LMG, attacking every unit and zombie at any distance all at once. It also benefits from having damage that gradually increases once the barricade goes up after certain levels. ** In both scenarios, Turret and Generator are the only stationary units susceptible to being targeted by gunner's LMG fire. Category:Enemies Category:Marauders Category:Bosses